catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sunnyfur
OMG IT"S FLAME!!!! Heya Flameheart! I have been waiting... MWAHAHAHAH! Any who, I will make a page for Sunnyfur now. She will be added to the WindClan list of cats. See ya around Flam- I mean Sunny! Brookstep 18:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) HI!! Hello! Do you know Echowave? Because she is my buddy! Anyway I remember you on my talkpage on my old acount. But I made a new one and changed it. Same person and everything.... Thanks for talking!!Sunnyfur 23:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) GASP! I am Echowave! But please call me Meep. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 16:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey... YOUR DUSKSTAR!! not echowave!! I might tell Echopaw!Sunnyfur 14:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sunny, that was my siggy. Click Duskstar and it will lead you to me. That was me, calm down. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 14:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. so uh... IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!!Sunnyfur 14:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Calling Echowave!! I am calling for echowave to respond on my talkpage. Please tell her if you know her!! P.S tell her that i changed my account and i WAS Flameheart See Ya!Sunnyfur 23:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) She already posted, in the top section of the page, She has a different username here. If you know how signatures work, you can go to her userpage by clicking her signature. By the way, I'm ddevans96z, but you can call me Dalton. Nice to you meet you. and welcome to Cats of the Clans! [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm postitive that there is another person called Echowave. I saw her on a different website. I might be wrong... :P MoonpeltTM 02:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Echo goes by Echowave on most sites. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 03:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually... I ment to say Echopaw...Oopsy... She is my BFF in real life!! I will give no info about her in real life and that is a promise!Sunnyfur 14:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hey there hi there Sunnyfur and welcome tah COTC :3 imma bracken- hey and echowave here is called Echopaw yah...see you around sunneh x3 -bracken-(apprently forgot to sgn in xD) Bracken.... Do you know how to make your signature so colorful and stuff? Plz respond on MY talkpage!!!Sunnyfur 14:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Calling Echopaw!! Hello people, I am calling for echopaw, She is a friend I know of and I want her to respond on my talk page!! Plz tell her!!X3 XDSunnyfur 23:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ECHO IS IN TEH HOUSEH! TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 23:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Celeste's Group Sure you can. Maybe Spencer or Cuddles could join! XD Also, Celeste's group doesn't have any warrior names. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 23:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC IRC is a chatting world. http://webchat.freenode.net/ thats the link. Type in Sunny on the space nick and for the channel type in #wikia-catsoftheclans cya! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 14:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: OMG What are you talking about? I only have 4. Frostwing, Echowind, Wavekit and Frostkit. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 14:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well.... IT LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD A LOT!! (Not to be rude or anything) Sorry Buddie P.S how do you make you signature so pretty? Plz tell me now!!Sunnyfur 14:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I used to have 10 TC cats X3 I killed them. >:D Anywho. I will make you a siggy. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 14:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) This is to ECHO!! Me: I baked you a pie You: O boy what flavor? Me: PIE FLAVOR! Siggy for you!:D X3 I did it! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 14:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) there you go! ~Echo Here is the script: SunnyfurI am the sunny sun -Echo G2G (Got to go) BYEZ! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 14:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Echo whenever you come back THANK YOU!!! Hugz Sunnyfur 14:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Hey..... my siggy did not work!!Sunnyfur 14:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 19:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok ppl Im getting off now, BYE!!Sunnyfur 14:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ECHO ECHO ECHO!! I need help!!!! I know to tell the leader and stuff, but what website is it on? How do i do it? I know its a big hassle but plz help me!!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 01:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: What Is This I am ''not leaving. I just won't be on the IRC anymore. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 21:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie I'm not seeing Cats And Dogs 2 today. Sorry. Streamtail Snow X Stream 17:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey!.......AGAIN!! Hi!! I have put this message on Echopaw talkpage also. Please do the following. Why am I asking you all these Questions? Oh never mind. I want all of you to do the Spaggetti Dare!! I only have 3 people who have done it, you gotta sign on it to!! Also I have been asking this for about a year now and.... Please help me find a warrior that looks like my cat!! He is a little small, black and white, fluffy and has a somewhat short tail. Please tell me!! Buyz!SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 20:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) owo Cats and Dogs 2 OMG I just saw cats & dogs the revenge of kitty galore a few days ago and guess what: I have the video game, the soundtrack, I draw Catherine all the time and also This! Look at teh awesome drawing I did with my muse. 030 http://sketchfu.com/drawing/1568260-catherine-from-cats-dogs and Kitty Galore! http://sketchfu.com/drawing/1568743-kitty-galore ohyes. owo. Also watch This Streamtail Snow X Stream 21:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) School I promised you. A promise is a promise. ;) But yeah.. Haven't seen you in a while. Btw do you have orcasta first? Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 02:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ROAR!! Ok you people out there LISTEN UP!! Someone made Echopaw very sad, so whoever did it (or multiples of you) put you name here!! When i find you i am going to rip you into shreds because ECHOPAW IS MY BFF!! SO IF YOU MADE HER SAD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TOMMOROW!! ROAR!!!!!!!! So if she is quiting this site, I am quiting. I will make my last message once I found out who made my friend sad! That's bullying, harassment and death threats all rolled into one. I think I know who made her sad, and I'll talk to the person about it, but you shouldn't just scream at random people, even if Echo's your BFF. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 20:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why do I even bother GIVE MEH YOUR SUSHEH! GIVE MEH!!! Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 21:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Um what I never did anything to Echo. I didn't blame her on anything. And i'm not playing around, i've got a very short temper, and, i have a seriously mad right now. I don't know what i did. And don't act like i'm an idiot. You can't watch me, you don't have a clue of who i am and what i'm like. Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Please stop threatening me, i dont know what i did, can you please show me the message that Echo sent you? I'm trying to be reasonable. Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Attitude I've seen the messages you posted on Foxclaw's talk page and those are just not acceptable here. You said that Foxclaw needs to work on her attitude, but posting those messages makes you a hypocrite. If you don't stop this behavior me or another admin will have to ban you for some time. So please don't do this again.--Nightshine 04:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Behaviour I've seen Night posted something above. It's the exact same thing I want to talk to you about. =/ Well, I saw your message on Foxclaw's page. That's called "death threats". Please do not do that, I want my users to be safe. Your message was absouletly unacceptable, brutally attacking Foxclaw like that. You can't accuse her of something she didn't do. I know Echo's your friend, but that was way overboard. If you want to talk about it, talk about it gently, not rushing to the talk page and screaming, "I will call 911! I will have dreams of beating you up!" That's unacceptable. If you keep on doing this, I will have to ban you for our wiki's sake. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What on earth were you thinking, saying those things to Foxclaw? Are you phsyco? Look, I'm not trying to get into an argument, but that's called harassment. No-wonder she wanted to leave. The things you said were disgustingly imature and it was bullying. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You dont have to do anything for me. Its ok. Sometimes i get all crazy, too. For some reason around my mother, (I dont live with her Plus im only 14) I get really hyper. I understand how you feel. Wait you dont know how to do charart? I can teach you if you want. I'm not the best, but i'm fine at them. ;) foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 21:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted:) LOL, appology accepted:) It wasn't nice what you said to Foxclaw, but it's good that you were sticking up for Echo, even though you got the wrong idea. (I get mad at people fr no reason too, sometimes.) I think I do know who made Echo upset, but it's good you said sorry to Foxclaw and everyon ;) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 21:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No problems:) Trust me, I know what it's like when people start hating you just because you went a bit mad:P I signed the peace treaty(2nd!) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 22:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I have short temper, but i forgive almost everybody. I just went on IRC annoucing that foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Then you don't need to read every talk page post. :) There, problem solved. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. it is User:Foxclaw33/Charart Tutoring foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Heyhey, don't cry. There ain't anything to cry about here. I wasn't being mean, I was just making a smart-aleck remark, and I guess you took it seriously. Sorry.... [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course! :) It's www.pixlr.com/editor is where I do my charart. I could tutor you, if you'd like. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) But what i mean is that i havent been here for a year, that gives people the ability to call me a noob. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. This is where you go to get the blanks---> http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki:Character_Art_Project#Blanks Make sure to save the full sized ones! foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) What does your character look like(IF you have one)? I'm going to make an example for CAP. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Finally... Finnaly finished! Anyway, here it is- foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I just got Hypercam, and let me give you the link-http://www.hyperionics.com/hc/ click download and its real quick. Anyways, what do you mean by im a warrior? Do you mean on CAP? I think im a apprentice.... Unless :D PS.No, i aint a medicine cat. Its a tribe healer. I just like the lineart, so i decided to use it. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Siggy help I made Fox's siggy for her. i can do the same for you Requiem seed of mofo 02:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) derp park latur thing I can d tommorrow. How about..... 4:45? 'Sakura-chan' 06:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How to get your image on Pixlr Sunnyfur, on Pixlr, how to get the blank on there: HAWKEY'S TUTORIALS!!!!!!!!!! 8D First, go to the blank you want (the official page for that blank) and right click, hit Save Picture, and save it to a file you'll remember, like "Artwork" or "Pictures". Then, go to www.pixlr.com/editor Hit "Open Image from Computer" and go to that file the blank is saved in. Find it by its name and double click, and it will transport to your screen. The background is already transparent. Now, select the bucket tool with the color you want and begin! :D Have any more questions? Feel free to ask! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 15:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTT ANSWER ME D:< ANSWER ME MISSY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS >:U ANSWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ~Echo too lazy to sign in